Situations Gênantes
by Galahad Bones
Summary: Au détour d'un couloir, Kirk surprend Uhura particulièrement occupée avec Carol. Qui sait, peut-être que cela débloquera la situation avec son second dont il rêve d'une manière bien précise depuis sa résurrection? En tout cas, Bones veille au grain pour que son ami ait une vie sentimentale plus épanouie! Post Star Trek Into Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**NDA:** Venu tout droit du fin fond de mon esprit tordu, mon premier OS. Je le soumets à vos avis, laissez une petite review, please... Sinon pour celles (et ceux?) qui rencontreraient des difficultés à visualiser l'anatonie vulcaine, je vous invite à taper "rendition of vulcan shlong" sur DeviantART. Meilleure illustration trouvé grâce à un ami à moi.

Sur ce, Enjoy It

P.S.: Je re poste cette histoire après la remarque d'une auteur qui m'a informé qu'une de mes proches amies m'avait fait plagié un chapitre de son histoire sans que j'en ai la connaissance. Par respect pour cette auteur j'ai supprimé la version incrimminé pour la ré écrire. Je lui présente une fois de plus mes plus plates excuses.

Bones.

 _ **Situations Gênantes. (Ré-édition)**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Jim Kirk, Capitaine de l'Enterprise, s'ennuyait ferme, vautré sur son fauteuil sur le pont. L'un des seuls points négatifs de l'exploration, les longs quarts où il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. Il soupira pour la énième fois, irritant Bones qui était près de lui ainsi que Spock dont l'ouïe était fine.

-Jim, nom de Dieu, tu veux arrêter?!

Le blond bougonna et attendit avec impatience la fin de son quart. Dès que Sulu arriva sur la passerelle, il bondit de son siège et se rua dans le turboflit sous le regard incompréhensif du semi-vulcain.

Plus tard, alors que Jim déambulait dans les couloirs de sa Dame de Fer, il entendit des bruits, comme un corps poussé contre un mur. Il s'approcha discrètement et resta médusé devant la scène qu'il surprit, mal à l'aise.

Devant lui,Uhura se pressait contre Carol, sa bouche écrasée contre celle de la blonde dont les mains courraient sur le corps de la métisse. Sa mâchoire lui en tomba et il se détourna, le dos contre le mur du couloir perpendiculaire. Il inspira, tentant de se remettre de se qu'il venait de voir. Il glissa un nouveau coup d'œil vers les deux femmes qui s'éclipsaient, main dans la main, vers la chambre de Nyota. Il se retint de courir jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma dans celle ci une fois atteinte. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, l'esprit plein de questions. Spock ne sortait-il pas avec son lieutenant de communication surprise plus tôt ? Résistant à l'envie d'interroger l'ordinateur sur la localisation de son second pour mettre les choses au clair, il opta pour une douche traditionnelle plus relaxante que la sonique. Après vingt longues minutes sous le jet brûlant, il se lava et se vêtit sommairement d'un caleçon pour se jeter dans son lit avec un couinement de bonheur.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Le lendemain matin, le blond émergea difficilement des limbes du sommeil, se dépêtrant de rêves peuplés d'oreilles pointues, de cheveux noirs, d'yeux havanes et de plaisir. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bains, se débarbouilla et s'habilla prestement. Il avait besoin d'aller voir Bones pour y parler de ce qu'il avait surprit la veille . Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, il fut accueillit par l'infirmière Chapel.

-Vous sauriez où se trouve le Docteur McCoy ?

-Il est dans son bureau, capitaine.

-Merci.

Le blond ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper et entra. Cependant, le jeune capitaine tomba sur un spectacle qu'il aurait préférer éviter. A nouveau. Bones était... Eh bien, en bonne compagnie et trèèèèès occupé. Tellement occupé qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Le blond tenta de fuir, mais c'était sans compter sur sa maladresse, et fit tomber un bécher en reculant.

-Jim ! S'exclama McCoy en levant les yeux vers son capitaine.

-J'ai rien vu ! Promis ! Salut !

Et il s'enfuit dans le couloir sans demander son reste avant que son meilleur ami ne le poursuive. Il arriva en nage aux portes de la serre et entra. Jamais Bones ne le chercherait ici. S'aventurant dans la forêt terrienne artificielle, le blond reprit son souffle, s'assit sur l'herbe humide au pieds d'un arbre, dos contre le tronc, la nostalgie de sa planète l'étreignant avant qu'il ne se reprenne, profitant du calme ambiant pour tenter de faire le point sur les récents événements pour le moins... gênants.

-Bon... Carol embrasse, si ce n'est plus, Uhura qui, aux dernières nouvelles, sort avec Spock qui, lui, est au cœur de mes rêves, qui sont de plus en plus bandant soit dit en passant, depuis ma « résurrection »... Et je ne peux décemment plus demander de l'aide pour comprendre ce bazar à Léonard... geignit-il. Je suis pas plus avancé moi...

Pendant que Jim se morfondait, McCoy avait appelé Spock qui, inquiet pour son ami absent au début de son quart, s'était présenté en moins de cinq minutes à l'infirmerie.

-Que se passe-t-il, docteur McCoy ? J'ai cru comprendre que cela concernait Jim.

-Oui. Il... Euh... il se cache dans la serre et je ne pense pas qu'il va en sortir si c'est moi qui y vais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rhô Spock, posez pas de question et allez -y, non de non !

Le Vulcain ne chercha pas la raison de la colère du médecin et se dirigea vers la serre. McCoy, cependant, sourit. Jim lui avait confié, un soir où ils avaient tout deux bu, son attirance pour son officier en second. Mais la situation entre eux n'évoluerait jamais si personne ne les aidait, le blond craignant de perdre le brun qui, lui, ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à Uhura que le brave docteur avait pu mettre son plan à exécution, l'ayant surprise dans la salle commune occupée à vérifier si les amygdales du docteur Marcus étaient bels et bien à leurs places. C'était là que l'idée avait germé dans son esprit et qu'il avait caché au blond la nouvelle.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Le temps que Spock parvienne à la serre, Jim s'était endormi. Grâce à son ouïe fine, le second trouva son capitaine en un rien de temps dans la verdure. Il l'observa un instant, verdissant. Jim possédait un charme certain. Le brun s'approcha du blond et le secoua pour le réveiller mais rien n'y fit.

-Spock... soupira le blond.

Sa curiosité s'éveilla. Pourquoi diable son ami parlait-il de lui dans son sommeil ? Il secoua d'avantage le blond qui se réveilla enfin, sursautant.

-Spock ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Vous êtes absent pour votre quart, informa le vulcain. Pourquoi le docteur McCoy semble gêné par rapport à vous ?

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne, cherchant ses mots.

-Je l'ai surpris, occupé avec une femme.

-Et alors ?

-Je... euh...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Uhura ?

-Vous cherchez à éviter ma question, capitaine.

-Vous sortez plus ensemble ? Poursuivit le blond, sans faire attention à la question du brun.

-Non, en effet. Comment le savez vous ?

-Je l'ai surprise... Elle aussi... Avec Carol, en train de s'embrasser...

Le blond eut la décence de rougir. L'information surprit Spock qui regarda Jim comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Les relations homosexuelles vous gênent elles Capitaine ?

-Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Vous sembliez gêné.

-C'est juste que cela m'a surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Voilà tout. Comment tu l'as pris ? Ta rupture avec elle je veux dire.

Le brun plongea dans les orbes bien trop bleues de son capitaine, pensif. L'avait-il mal pris ? Oui mais il n'avait pas souffert. Étrangement si son affection pour Uhura avait été déclinante, celle qu'il éprouvait pour Jim avait croit de manière exponentielle, remplaçant peu à peu celle pour la jeune femme.

-Non.

-Aller Spock, sans mentir.

-Un vulcain ne saurait mentir.

-Tu es moitié humain, tu ressens forcément quelque chose. Donc, dis moi, vas-y, ça t'as forcément fait quelque chose.

Spock fixa son capitaine qui était entré dans son espace vital. Son visage juste en dessous du sien. Le blond dû s'en rendre compte car il recula subitement, se releva et épousseta son pantalon d'uniforme.

-Pardon, c'est mal placé. Bon, ils vont finir par se demander où on est passé sur la passerelle.

Le vulcain regarda son capitaine sortir de la serre avec précipitation comme si il fuyait quelques menaces. Il le suivit, le rejoignant dans le turboflit dans un silence pesant. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour informer le blond qu'il l'avait entendu prononcer son nom lors de son sommeil lorsque les portes du turboflit s'ouvrirent sur Uhura. Jim trouva immédiatement un intérêt profond pour le plafond, intriguant la jeune femme.

-Le capitaine vous a surpris avec le docteur Marcus, informa Spock.

La lieutenant en communication eut le bon goût de se sentir embarrassée pendant que Jim s'étranglait avec sa salive. Le silence déjà pesant devint clairement gênant, personne ne trouvant quoi dire. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils atteignirent la passerelle, chacun regagnant sa place.

L'espace avait-il donc décidé d'être désespérément vide ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre petite planète, le moindre petit écho d'astro-planète à explorer et Jim ne savait plus quoi faire. En temps normal, il aurait été taquiner Bones mais le fait de l'avoir surpris plus tôt en délicate posture l'en empêchait et il ne pouvait pas non plus embêter son second car dès qu'il posait les yeux sur celui-ci, ses rêves se rappelaient à lui, créant une délicieuse tension dans le bas de ses reins mais l'obligeant à croiser les jambes pour cacher un problème plus que... Voyant. Il restait donc la tête rejeté en arrière sur son siège qu'il faisait tourner de gauche à droite fixant le plafond. Le bruit de la porte du turboflit se fit entendre et il se tourna vers cette probable source de distraction. Pour son plus grand malheur , se fut McCoy qui en sorti et il retourna à son observation du plafond. C'était sans compter sur Bones qui s'approcha de lui, un air désapprobateur sur le visage.

-Quoi ?

-Va falloir qu'on parle Jim. Très sérieusement.

-J'ai encore raté un contrôle médical ? Tenta-t-il.

Le docteur le regarda avec l'air de dire « te fous pas de moi, on sait tout les deux ce que je veux dire, alors fais pas l'abruti ou je déballe tout devant qui-tu-sais. ».

-Promis je passerais.

-Mouais...

Le brun soupira et son regard alla de Spock à Jim. Il leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant l'incapacité de compréhension de ces deux idiots. Il tourna les talons, retournant à son imfirmerie.


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA:** Bonjour tout le monde! Alors ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retorde j'ai galeré comme une dingue dessus. Un truc de dingue, à s'en arracher les cheveux! Une vrai torture et j'exagère à peine! La question des sentiments est très présente et c'est là que ce fut le plus dur autant pour moi que pour nos pauvres Jim et Spock. Je tiens donc à remercier mes deux meilleurs amis, Loki et Bucky qui m'ont épaulé dans l'écriture de ce chapitre et la description des sentiments. Les gars, je vous dédie ce chapitre. Laissez moi donc vos impressions sur ce chapitre pour que j'affine et perfectionne tout ça pour une prochaine histoire ou chapitre.

 **Disclamer:** J'ai oublié de les mettre au précédent chapitre mais bien entendu, Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne touche rien avec cette histoire.

 **Guest en bas.**

Bien maintenant après le racontage de vie, ENJOY!

Bones.

 **Chapitre 2:**

-Alors, ça avance avec Spock ? Interrogea Léonard en coinçant Jim dans les couloirs.

Le blond lui intima le silence et l'invita dans sa chambre.

-Tu veux que je me fasse griller ou quoi ?!

-T'es au courant qu'il sort plus avec Uhura ?

-Oui. J'ai vu Uhura et Carol...

Le capitaine n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase et McCoy parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il se tenait le ventre, manquant de tomber du siège dans lequel il s'était vautré. Le blond bouda un instant avant de s'exclamer.

-Oui bon, j'avais pas fait exprès non plus ! Elles étaient au milieu du couloir aussi, c'est de leur faute.

Bones se calma quelques instants plus tard, les joues humides de larmes de son fou rire. Le souffle court, il se rassied convenablement, prêt à entrer dans le vif du sujet pour lequel il avait abordé de manière si cavalière dans les couloirs.

-Donc, tu va tenter un truc ou t'attends la prochaine planète ?

-J'ai pas envie de perdre mon officier en second au milieu d'un voyage de cinq ans...

-A d'autres Jim.

-Depuis quand ma vie sentimentale t'intéresse ?

-Depuis qu'on est devenu amis et que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle est déplorable.

Le blond allait répondre lorsque son communicateur sonna.

-Kirk.

- _Keptin,_ vous devriez venir voir, informa Chekov.

Les deux amis s'entre-regardèrent et coururent vers la passerelle. Ils déboulèrent sur la passerelle en même temps que Spock. Devant eux, une planète toute noire parcourue de veinures vertes tournait tranquillement sur son axe. Le vulcain se pencha sur sa console et se redressa après quelques instants.

-Planète de classe B. Aucune forme de vie capitaine.

-On va aller voir ça. Je vais y aller avec une équipe.

-Je viens avec vous capitaine.

Le blond hocha de la tête et compléta leur équipe avec trois autres membres de l'équipage.

Équipés et ayant revêtus des combinaisons complètes, le groupe se rematérialisa sur la surface volcanique de la planète. Ils s'empressèrent de faire les relevés pendant que Kirk observait les alentours, un air soucieux sur le visage.

-Un problème capitaine ? Interrogea Spock qui suivait son manège du coin de l'œil.

-Juste un pressentiment, rien de bien précis.

Spock garda son regard fixé sur son capitaine un bref instant avant qu'une explosion les détourne de leur mission.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?! S'exclama un enseigne de leur équipe.

-Regardez, le volcan !

Une fumée épaisse, noire et lourde s'en échappait, s'approchant dangereusement d'eux. L'équipe se rassembla autour de son capitaine qui cherchait un plan avec précipitation.

-Kirk à Enterprise. Enterprise répondez !

Un grésillement lui répondit et il tourna son regard bien trop bleu vers son second en quête de solutions.

-Faut qu'on bouge, on peut pas rester là.

-Capitaine, je détecte une cavité qui pourrait nous protéger à quelques minutes d'ici, annonça Spock.

-Allons-y.

Le groupe s'élança vers leur futur abri sous la direction du Vulcain. Cependant la fumée les rattrapa et ils ne purent que s'arrêter pour se retrouver les uns des autres.

-Spock ! Spock, où es-tu ?

-Ici Jim.

Le blond attrapa la main de son second et la serra entre ses doigts avec panique.

-Nikolson ! Graham ! Lipzig ! Répondez !

-Capitaine, je ne relève aucune trace de leur présence, on ne peut pas rester ici ! Informa le brun.

Il tira son capitaine et continua d'avancer vers leur objectif. Il sentait, à travers la force que le blond mettait à serrer sa main qu'il voulait rester et chercher les trois gardes mais Spock ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il était capitaine de l'Enterprise et le brun ne se sentait pas apte à prendre sa place et encore moins perdre son ami pour lequel il s'était battu. Il était mort une fois et il l'avait ramené à la vie, ce n'était pas pour le perdre moins d'un an plus tard ! Rapidement, ils atteignirent le renfoncement dont parlait Spock. Il força son capitaine à s'asseoir avant d'en faire de même à ses côté.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment, Jim, tu le sais très bien, tenta Spock..

Ses yeux détaillèrent son capitaine qui avait renté sa tête entre ses genoux, les bras entourant ses jambes. Il leva sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule du blond avant d'hésiter. Il se décida finalement et posa doucement sa paume contre la rondeur de l'épaule de Jim qui sursauta et releva ses prunelles bien trop bleues vers le visage du vulcain. Le brun remarqua alors que les yeux de son capitaine étaient légèrement embués de larmes.

-J'en ai assez que les membres de mon équipage disparaissent ou meurent. J'en ai eu assez avec Khan, non ?

Le vulcain ne sut quoi répondre et Jim soupira en remettant sa tête entre ses genoux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment en silence, assis côte à côte, à regarder l'extérieur en attendant que la fumée se dissipe.

-J'ai appris que toi et Uhura c'était fini.

-En effet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes trop... Désaccordés. En constant désaccord, nous avons eu de nombreuses disputes avant de convenir que tout serait bien mieux si nous n'étions plus ensemble.

-Ah. Et... Comment tu le vis ? Je veux dire, comment tu te sens ?

Devant le mutisme du Vulcain, le blond eut un petit sourire et releva son regard vers lui. Le brun avait froncé les sourcils et semblait bien incapable de déchiffrer les sentiments qui tournaient en lui.

-Tu ne sais pas, n'est ce pas ?

Il secoua la tête à l'affirmation de son capitaine.

-Je crois que... Que mes sentiments pour Nyota n'étaient pas aussi importants qu'elle le pensait. Je crains l'avoir déçue et...

-Mais toi, Spock ? Tes sentiments, comment les interprète tu ? Te portaient-ils vers elle ? Et maintenant, vers qui te portent ils ?

Le regard havane du brun devint indéchiffrable alors qu'il observait le visage de son capitaine.

-Je ne sais pas si ils me portaient vers elle ou si ce n'était son intérêt pour moi qui a fait que je me suis tourné vers elle... Tout ce que je sais c'est que je... Quand tu es mort, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout ce que je voulais c'était avoir la peau de Khan. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait après, mais tant qu'il payait pour ce qu'il t'avais fait j'aurais été satisfait.

Le blond resta stupéfait des révélations de son Commander.

-Spock, tu...

-Quand je t'ai vu rendre ton dernier souffle, derrière cette vitre, ta main s'appuyant contre la mienne avec cette seule barrière. La peur dans tes yeux.. J'ai eu l'impression de mourir moi aussi. Comme si j'avais un lien de katra avec toi.

-Et c'est mal ?

-Non. C'est un lien de l'esprit. C'est l'équivalent de ce que tu appelle l'âme.

-Je comprends. Et il est puissant, notre lien ?

Le vulcain parut gêné par la question et Jim sut qu'il avait trop forcé sur les indiscrétions.

-T'es pas obligé de répondre tu sais.

La réponse du vulcain fut noyée dans la sonnerie stridente du communicateur de Jim.

-JIM ! Réponds, nom de Dieu !

-Bones, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'suis content de t'entendre !

-C'est ça...

-Capitaine, ici Scotty on vous voit, on va essayer de vous téléporter sur l'Enterprise ! Informa l'irlandais

-Bien, Kirk terminé.

Les deux amis se relevèrent et attendirent patiemment quelques minutes.

-Enterprise à Capitaine Kirk.

-Ici Kirk, que se passe-t-il Scotty ? On est toujours sur la surface de cette planète.

-Avec la fumée qui s'est échappé du volcan, on ne parvient pas à vous télétransporter. Donc, soit on attend que les particules se déposent, soit vous trouvez un point en hauteur qui dépasse la couche de particules et de fumée problématique.

Le blond se tourna vers son second pour avoir son avis et le brun acquiesça.

-On va grimper Scotty. Dites nous dès que vous pourrez nous ramener. Kirk terminé.

Le binôme sortit de leur abri de fortune et embrassèrent le paysage du regard, à la recherche d'une montagne qu'ils pourraient grimper.

-Jim, là.

Le blond se tourna vers ce que lui montrait son Commander. Ils marchèrent tout deux durant des heures, avançant avec difficulté avec la chaleur et le manque d'atmosphère conséquente.

-Accroche toi Jim, on est presque au sommet, lança Spock.

Malheureusement au moment même où Spock le motivait, le blond ripa et glissa sur plusieurs mètres, s'assommant sur une roche. Le cœur du brun se serra et il dévala la pente à la suite de son capitaine pour le rattraper. Il le secoua pour le réveiller, de plus en plus inquiet avec l'impression que son cœur l'étouffait.

-Mr. Spock, je peux vous téléporter. Pourquoi le capitaine ne répond pas ? Demanda la voix de Scotty dans le casque du vulcain.

-Il est inconscient, ramenez nous.

Le picotement de la téléportation les prit avant que le décor de la planète ne s'efface pour celui de l'Enterprise. Bones les attendait à l'arrivée et il s'occupa directement de Jim, épaulé par l'infirmière Chapel et il les transféra à l'infirmerie en grognant contre Jim.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

La phase nocturne avait commencé depuis deux bonnes heures lorsque Jim papillonna des yeux. Bones au dessus de lui semblait râler, pour changer.

-Tu vas me faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure, toi. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

-Éruption volcanique. Comment va Spock ?

-Le gobelin au sang vert ? Sur la passerelle, il a prit ton quart. Repose toi et fais pas chier.

Le blond se laissa retomber en arrière en soupirant.

-Et, pendant cette merveilleuse expédition, t'as réussi à faire avancer les choses avec notre ami ?

-M'emmerde pas Bones. T'as pas d'autres choses à faire ?

Le brun secoua la tête et retourna à son bureau, le laissant tranquille.

-Va tout de même falloir penser à faire avancer les choses, parce que là ça fait du sur-place depuis un moment.

-Boooooooooooooones... râla Jim.

Le docteur haussa les épaules et tapa son rapport après avoir prévenu le vulcain du réveil du gamin qui leur servait de capitaine. Capitaine qui avait décidé de ne pas suivre ses ordres et de se lever.

-Où tu vas ?!

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme.

-Genre c'est pas calme ici ?

-Sans avoir tes commentaires !

Le blond disparu dans les couloirs après un vague salut pour son ami. Il rejoignit la baie d'observation, plongée dans l'obscurité et s'allongea sur un banc, la tête dans le vide, observant le ciel qui l'avait toujours attiré comme un aimant. Ses yeux bleus passant d'une étoile à une autre, composant des dessins entres les points lumineux.

Près d'une heure plus tard, la porte de la baie s'ouvrit dans un chuintement puis des pas feutrés sur la moquette se firent entendre. Le blond releva la tête et tomba sur les yeux chocolat de son second. Il se redressa prestement en position assise pour que le brun puisse s'asseoir près de lui.

-On a retrouvé Nikolson, Graham et Lipzig ?

-Malheureusement non capitaine.

Jim soupira en fermant les yeux, ignorant que Spock le détaillait du regard. Ses yeux havane suivant sa gorge, remontant jusqu'au visage du blond.

-Pourquoi m'as tu demandé comment je vivais ma séparation avec Nyota ?

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi voilà tout.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Spock.

-Je t'aime bien.

-Bien a de multiple sens. Bien est en l'occurrence imprécis..

Le blond renversa sa tête en arrière, cachant la soudaine rougeur de ses joues.

-Je dois préciser ma pensée, je suppose ?

-Il me serait plus aisé pour te comprendre Jim.

Le blond soupira légèrement tendu. Il se tourna vers son second, cherchant comment aborder la chose. Il dégluti en fixant le visage de Spock. Non, décidément, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Tu... Tu comprendrais pas, laisse tomber, affirma-t-il en se levant.

Mais Spock le retint en lui attrapant le bras.

-Alors explique moi, Jim.

Il était resté assis sur le banc, le visage levé vers celui de Jim. Il inspira profondément pour se rassurer, la chaleur de la main de Spock se communiquant à son poignet.

-Ne m'en veux pas, tu veux bien ?

Et avant que le vulcain ne réponde, il se pencha sur celui ci pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce simple contact l'électrisa et il se redressa avant de s'éloigner d'un Spock verdissant dont la main n'avait pas quitté son bras. Jim le regarda, appréhendant sa réaction.

Spock, quand à lui, analysait ce qui l'avait traversé. Nyota et lui s'étaient déjà embrassés, et à plus d'une reprise, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel chambardement intérieur. Une telle impression de chaleur, de plénitude et de douceur. Et Jim n'avait que posé sa bouche sur la sienne pendant moins de vingt secondes. Il papillonna des yeux et son regard tomba sur celui tourmenté et inquiet du blond.

-Pardon, j'aurais pas dû. Je le ferais plus jamais prom... commença le blond avant que le vulcain ne le coupe en l'embrassant.

Il attira le corps de Jim contre le sien, savourant l'odeur de celui ci. Il profita de la sensation des lèvres de son capitaine contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme il en avait échangé avec Uhura, juste leur bouche l'une contre l'autre bougeant avec une infinie douceur. Il se séparèrent quand l'air vint à leur manquer, restant front contre front.

-Je t'aime Spock, souffla le blond. Depuis quand et pourquoi, je sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime.

Le brun sourit.

-Tu vois, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Et je ne t'en veux pas. De quoi avais tu peur, Jim ?

-Que tu t'en aille, que tu m'en veuille. Tu es mon seul commander...

Ses prunelles bleues brillaient d'une joie immense et non feinte.

-Je t'aime t'hy'la.

Avec un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, le blond entraîna le brun dans un nouveau baiser.

-Tu as mangé?

-Non, j'ai finis mon quart il y a un quart d'heure.

-Tu mange avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Adalas :** Contente que le premier chapitre t'ai intrigué. Merci d'être là pour la suite. J'espère que ce second chapitre t'as plu !

 **SherlockSnape :** Pas de problème ! Oui, mes deux acolytes sont du même avis que toi. C'est cool de savoir que j'ai réussi à rattraper tout ça. J'espère que tu trouvera mes descriptions correctement faites et sinon je suis ouverte à tout conseils supplémentaires !


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA:** Avant de commencer, j'aimerais dire un petit mot en l'honneur d'Anton Yelchin, mort ce 19 juin 2016. Cet acteur plus connu pour avoir joué l'enseigne Pavel Andreievich Chekov. J'aimais énormément cet acteur de talent, avec un sourire qui reflétait une bonté et une humanité sans borne. Il rejoins Leonard Nimoy et DeForest Kelly, deux autres acteurs que j'aimais énormément et qui ont bercé mon enfance.Voilà.

Enjoy!

 **Chapitre 3:**

Cela faisait trois jours que Jim avait embrassé son second et le vulcain avait remarqué que le blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un air légèrement inquiet dans les yeux. Cependant, dès que son regard allait trouver celui de son commander, un sourire réapparaissait et la crainte se volatilisait de ses prunelles bien trop bleues. Inquiet, Spock l'observait à la dérobée mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui troublait le blond.

Ils étaient toujours en orbite autour de l'étrange planète et ils n'avaient pas plus de nouvelles des trois disparus. Après un nouveau regard glissé vers son capitaine, le vulcain soupira. Le temps de la discussion était venu et Jim allait devoir lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. Il se leva pour s'approcher du blond et se pencha au dessus de son épaule.

-Une partie d'échec dans mes quartier ce soir à 20heures? Proposa le brun à l'oreille du blond de manière à ce que lui seul entende.

Blond qui hocha la tête avec un sourire, son regard toujours fixé sur l'espace.

À 20heures, Jim frappa à la porte des appartements de son second, fébrile et les mains tremblantes. Après avoir entendu un "entrez!", il s'engouffra dans la cabine. La première chose qu'il nota fut qu'il faisait chaud. Aussi chaud que sur Vulcain. Il remarqua ensuite un instrument à cordes, typiquement vulcain si il se souvenait correctement de ses cours à l'académie, puis le plateau d'échec 3D sur le bureau où Spock était déjà assis devant son PADD, cependant. Le blond ne put réprimer un sourire et s'approcha du brun qu'il enlaça par derrière.

-Que fais-tu? Souffla-t-il à l'oreille pointue.

-Je rédige mon rapport de la journée.

Le vulcain tourna la tête vers Jim et ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur.

-On joue? Proposa le blond, le ton légèrement tendancieux, faisant verdir le vulcain.

Riant doucement, le capitaine de l'Enterprise alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil faisant face au brun qui s'était repris et qui initia la partie.

-Je suppose que tu va te joindre à la mission d'exploration de demain, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, cette planète m'intrigue. Pas toi? Surtout cette étrange éruption volcanique qui a fait disparaître trois membres de notre équipage.

-J'aimerais t'accompagner, si tu le permets.

-Bien sûr.

Jim avança un pion et planta son regard dans celui de Spock.

-Dis moi, que crains-tu lorsque tu pense que je ne te regarde pas ?

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Je ne crains rien. Je suis juste inquiet pour nos trois disparus. À toi.

Le brun fit avancer un de ses cavaliers, plus concentré sur la discussion que sur la partie. Jim avait de nouveau l'air inquiet.

-Il n'y a pas que cela, n'est ce pas ? Jim.

Dans un silence buté, le blond continua de jouer, récupérant le cavalier de Spock avec sa tour. Le vulcain comprit alors que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fini cette partie, le capitaine ne lui dirait rien.

-Si je gagne cette partie, tu voudra bien ne dire ce qui te tourmente ?

-Je vais bien, t'inquiète.

-Bien à de multiple sens...

Le semi-vulcain n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase que Jim grognait déjà.

-Alors ?

-Et si je veux pas ?

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Si ! Bien sûr que si, quelle idée ? Je t'ai confié ma vie et je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire !

Il avait le regard bleu planté dans les yeux du brun, la partie totalement oubliée.

-Donc ?

-D'accord, d'accord. C'est juste que... j'ai peur que tu t'en aille, que tu partes ou que tu ne m'apprécie pas en dehors de Star Fleet... Que je me retrouve tout seul, comme toujours.

Le blond avait baissé les yeux, la voix nouée et jouait avec le cavalier qui lui avait pris, s'occupant les doigts et regardant tout autre chose que les yeux de Spock.

-Jim, tu parle Haut-Vulcain, sais tu ce que signifie « T'hy'la » et ce que cela engendre ?

-Ça veut dire... Ami ou frère, non ? Et, y a pas une histoire d'amants aussi ? C'est un terme assez flou à traduire en langage standard.

-Si je devais te le définir, j'emploierais l'expression « âme sœur ».

-Mais... Comment tu peux savoir si nous sommes T'hy'la ou non ?

Le brun regarda fixement Jim qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

-Regarde moi, Jim.

Les prunelles bleues trouvèrent avec difficulté les orbes chocolat.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'on partageait un lien de Katra ? Tu m'as demandé si il était puissant et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre.

-Oui et ?

-J'ai ressenti ta mort, j'ai un besoin viscéral de rester près de toi et jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner, je te l'ai prouvé à plus d'une reprise. Contre Khan, sur cette planète, tu veux un autre exemple ? Tout ceci correspond parfaitement à la définition du lien de t'hy'lara.

-...Je...

-Et puis je le sens tout au fond de mon être, conclu Spock.

Jim fixa, surprit, son second qui avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde sur le visage.

-Spock je...

-De plus, ta peur que je t'abandonne est infondée. Sais-tu ce qui est le plus important pour un vulcain ?

-Euh... La logique ? Hasarda le capitaine.

-Non, le fait de tenir ses promesses et son t'hy'la. Le lien qui les unit est le plus puissant et il est interdit de les séparer même si ils sont dans la même position que nous dans Star Fleet.

Un sourire s'étala lentement sur le visage du blond, entraînant celui du brun. Il se leva pour s'approcher du semi-vulcain, fit tourner son siège et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Ses mains se glissèrent avec délice dans les cheveux noirs de Spock, les ébouriffant allègrement. Le vulcain l'enlaça dans l'étau de ses bras, le plaquant contre son torse. Ses mains parcoururent le dos du blond qui s'agrippa avec force aux épaules de son second. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à ce que le dos du capitaine ne heurte le mur, cassant le baiser.

-Spock... souffla le blond.

Blond qui avait rougi et se perdait dans les yeux devenus noirs de Spock. Doucement, ils se calmèrent et échangèrent un simple baiser.

-T'hy'la alors ? Sourit Jim.

-Oui, t'hy'la.

-Il se tard. Je... Je vais rentrer dans ma cabine... Euh... à demain

-D'accord. À demain, Jim.

Le brun et le blond s'embrassèrent tendrement pour se souhaiter bonne nuit et le blond laissa le semi-vulcain seul. Jusqu'à ce que celui ci en décide autrement. C'était totalement illogique, il le savait, il venait de signifier à Jim qu'il pouvait retourner dans sa chambre mais plus le blond s'éloignait dans le couloir, plus il avait l'impression d'étouffer et il sentait parfaitement que cette sensation ne venait pas de sa personne mais du blond. Aussi rouvrit il sa porte avec rapidité et sorti dans le couloir.

-Jim !

L'interpellé se retourna, surprit. Le vulcain verdissant à vu d'œil.

-Tu... Cela te dérangerais de rester avec moi ?

Le blond resta bouche bée un instant avant d'afficher un grand sourire. En trois enjambées, il était de nouveau auprès de son second, dans sa chambre, à échanger un baiser vulcain. Ils ne se disaient rien mais Jim se sentait apaisé et Spock sourit. À travers le lien, il savait que l'inquiétude du capitaine était certes toujours là mais moins forte. Il s'approcha davantage de Jim et l'embrassa. Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et Jim se senti basculer en arrière, poussé par son second. Il s'assit donc sur le lit de Spock qui délia leurs doigts. Le Vulcain attrapa l'ourlet du tee-shirt de commandement du blond tout en conservant son regard dans les prunelles bleues. Ce dernier ne demeura pas en reste et ôta lui aussi le haut bleu de son officier en second et bientôt, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allongés l'un face à l'autre, simplement vêtus de leur sous vêtement. Les doigts de Jim effleurèrent ceux du brun, son regard sombre noyé dans les prunelles de son t'hy'la. Le vulcain souffla à l'ordinateur d'éteindre la lumière et il sentit la douce pression sur ses doigts se renforcer. D'un commun accord silencieux et instinctif, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs mains toujours liées. Spock posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du blond qui se détendit considérablement.

-Dors, je reste là, près de toi.

-Bonne nuit, Spock.

Le brun y répondit à l'aide d'un baiser tendre et regarda le blond s'endormir, le suivant peu de temps après dans les bras de Morphée.

Jim se réveilla entouré par une douce chaleur et envahit par un sentiment de plénitude. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux sur la chambre de Spock et un sourit vint étirer ses lèvres. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le vulcain qui était dans son dos, le blond se retourna et laissa son regard bleu parcourir le visage endormi de son second. Il retint un rire lorsqu'il vit la coupe, d'habitude si soigné, du vulcain en désordre. Spock ouvrit les yeux à cet instant, découvrant un Jim émerveillé, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

-Coucou.

-Bonjour Jim.

Le blond se tendit contre le brun et prit ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Ils restèrent un bon moment ensuite, front contre front, sans rien se dire.

-Jim, nous devrions nous préparer si nous voulons être à l'heure pour notre quart. Et puis, nous devons aussi préparer l'expédition sur la planète.

Jim s'étira paresseusement et se redressa alors que Spock était déjà debout et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains.

-Le réplicateur peut te fournir ton uniforme, Jim, lança le brun avant que la porte ne se referme.

Le blond, plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, se leva en se frottant l'arrière du crâne et lâcha un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres et il avait l'intime conviction que Spock n'y était pas pour rien. Dès que son second eut quitté la salle d'eau, le capitaine s'y engouffra pour en ressortir moins de cinq minutes plus tard, son tee-shirt de commandement doré sur le dos. C'est tout guilleret que Jim s'engouffra dans le couloir désert suivit par Spock.

Sur la passerelle, Chekov étouffa un bâillement au moment même où le capitaine débarquait.

-Sulu, Chekov aller donc dormir on prend la relève !

-Capitaine, cette manière de libérer Messieurs Sulu et Chekov n'est pas réglementaire.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de commandement. Spock quant à lui, alla à sa console étouffant un soupir. L'illogisme de son ami ne l'étonnait plus. Enfin plus vraiment. Seulement dans 59,1289% des cas.

-Capitaine, je détecte des signes de vie sur la surface de la planète. Il... Il semblerait que ce soit Lipzig, Nikolson et Graham ! Informa Spock.

-Comment ? Où ça ?!

 **NDA 2 :** Je sais j'ai mit bien trop de temps à poster ce chapitre. Je m'excuse... vaguement... Par simple politesse. J'ai eu un premier mois de vacances chargé puis j'ai eu du mal à faire aller mon histoire où je voulais sans mettre des infos de _STAR TREK : BEYOND_ dedans. Eh oui je fais parti de ceux qui se sont fait le marathon STAR TREK au Grand Rex le 30 juillet dernier ! Bref, sur ce je vous dis au prochain chapitre qui ne mettra pas aussi longtemps à sortir je l'espère.

Bones


End file.
